


Stay with me tonight (Shitpost ver)

by Stellakimochiis



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Grinding, Loud Sex, M/M, Not Serious, Robot/Human Relationships, at certain parts, because ouma can't be quiet while kiibo pounds him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:03:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9187520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellakimochiis/pseuds/Stellakimochiis
Summary: "Do robots have dicks?""Can robots have sex?"Ouma was about to find out the answer to these questions he asked his robotic crush(THIS IS A JOKE VERSION OF AN ACTUAL FANFIC IM WRITING OKAY)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I need Jesus
> 
> I wrote this when I was really really tired I'm so sorry  
> I'm working on th actual serious version

Ouma still wonders if robots have dicks.  
Actually, this question still bothers him. "Can robots fuck? Can they give blowjobs?"  
He always asked Kiibo this, however doing so made the robot turn away and blush. The usual answer was "W-Why?!" But that still didn't answer his question.

 Ouma really wanted to know more about Kiibo, and why he loved that robot dearly.

Why did he love that robot so much? Was it because he was just interested, or actual love? And why the fuck did he feel sexually frustrated because of a cute robot boy?

No matter how hard Ouma tried, he just couldn't come up with a valid answer. But maybe a solution to a problem.

_He was gonna bang the fuck out of Kiibo_

And then the author of this trainwreck of a fanfic, aka Stella said "Fine. This was meant to be 100% serious but I'm just gonna jump right into smut because I'm sleep deprived and don't give a fuck."

 ~~~~~~~~~Transition To Good Smut Part~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ouma finally touched the robot's sensitive regions. Apparently, he learned that Kiibo was programmed to feel pleasure somehow, shocking. Placing kisses around the area, he continued to fondle where the dick should be. Ouma was suddenly pushed away by annoyed Kiibo and pushed a somewhat hidden button, that made this robo-dick pop up.

"Can I suck it?" Asked the dictator.

"G-Go ahead…" was Kiibo's muffled reply, in an attempt to drown of the moaning sound that he made.

At that moment, Ouma immediately went down on him and started sucking like a prostitute who's rent is due the next day. Stroking the shaft with his tongue, then heading down to the lower part of the dick. This made kiibo whine loudly, and slowly build up to the first orgasm he ever had. Ouma began nibbling the tip, and his lover for the night whimpered "O-o-Ouma… stooop… I'm going to c-cuuuuum…"

And he actually did stop. 

But sat on Kiibo's lap and grinded his ass against the pee-pee. Wow, Ouma was thicc!

Then Ouma stripped himself naked and bounced on Kiibo's Dick. But Kiibo wasn't having any of that. He pushed the smaller bby to the ground and just. Fucking pounded his ass. It felt so good.

 

the he came

 

good fucking bye.


End file.
